warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chotec
Chotec is the god of the sun, and as such is imbued with a fiery energy that belies the cold-blooded nature of the Lizardmen race. His colour is a fiery orange, and his followers bear arms and armour of gleaming gold and carry icons that reflect the light of the sun in dazzling beams all around. It is the boundless energy of the servants of Chotec that makes them particularly dangerous to those who would intrude upon their domains. Many have made the mistake of assuming them to be as impassive as all Lizardmen. Alas, this is not the case, as some have discovered to their doom. To the Lizardmen, the Old One known as Chotec is Lord of the Sun, and is venerated by Skinks and Saurus as a bringer of warmth and energy. It is said by his most strident followers that those favoured by his blessings are imbued with great vigour. All major temple-cities have great pyramids built to Chotec -- each sitauted and aligned so as to harness the power of the sun. The largest of such temples resides in Hexoatl -- the City of the Sun -- and it is no coincidence that the city's ruler, Lord Mazdamundi, is the most active of all Slann -- a now tireless avenger in his relentless prosecution of the Great Plan of the Old Ones. One tale speaks of a mage of the Bright College who sought to travel to Lustria and fathom the nature of the servants of Chotec, for he had heard tell that their champions wielded the power of fire in a manner that he felt might rival that of his college. By all accounts, this mage was a conceited and arrogant individual, so convinced in the superiority of his own vocation that he could not conceive that the Lizardmen might prove his equals, let alone his superiors, in the Seventh Lore. Journeying to Lustria, the mage sought the servants of Chotec for many years, travelling the great waterways of the New World accompanied by an army of mercenaries hired at great cost by the Bright College. After almost a decade of searching, the Bright College ordered the mage to return, as his quest was proving anything but successful. In desperation, the mage resolved to launch one more expedition into the jungles before returning home to Altdorf. He decided to head south along and make for Pahuax, but his flotilla was caught up in a storm and swept many hundreds of miles east before the currents that cross the Great Ocean swept him west and south, scattering the fleet against the Vampire Coast. The flotilla was hopelessly separated, but the mage spied a dark land on the southern horizon, wreathed in volcanic cloud. He concluded that it must be by the will of the gods that a mage of the Bright College be drawn to such a fiery place. Upon the blackened shores he observed a great host standing guard at the lip of a crater, from which an infernal glow issued, and determined that here at last he had found the servants of Chotec. He would challenge their leader, defeat him and prise his secrets from his dying mind. The captain of the mage's ship had different ideas though, and refused to put to shore. The mage declared the captain in breach of his contract with the Bright College, issuing all manner of dire threats. The captain looked to his crew, who, being superstitious seafarers, were ill at ease with the presence of a wizard on their ship, and a mutinous bunch to boot. The smoulder mage realised what was about to happen and made to utter an incantation. But he was too late, and in an instant the seadogs were upon him. They inflicted upon him the gravest of insults for a Bright Wizard, pitching him into the sea, where he was forced to swim for the black shoreline. The mage must have reached the relative safety of the beach, for as the ship made north once more, the island came alive with a pyromantic display of epic proportions. The great explosions remained visible into the night and over the horizon as the sailors sought to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the volcanic island. Of such power were the forces unleashed that day that it is said the elders of the Bright College felt its heat in Altdorf, and knew that one of their number had perished at the hands of a foe far more gifted in manipulating the Wind of Aqshy than any mortal. From that day to this the Bright College has forbidden its members from travelling to Lustria. Source * : White Dwarf #300 December 2004 ** : pg. 51 * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen 7th Edition ** : pg. 49 es:Chotec Category:C Category:Old Ones Category:Chotec